UnexpectedRepost
by Discord2chaos
Summary: You are told to expect the unexpected, but what happens when you run into a person you thought was dead. 1x5, 2x3x4 Xover
1. Unexpected Hate

A/N: Ducks random tomatoes. 'Hey watch it! I am trying to write here, sorta. Yay, I fixed the formatting.'

For those of you who are reading this for the first time there will be lots of Heero angst and descriptions of past torture. Also just a warning this is YAOI, if you don't like it don't read it. For those of you that do I think you might find this saying funny, but true. 'Two guys are hotter than one, unless three or more are getting it on.'

On with the fic!

Chapter One Unexpected Hate

After a stint of difficult missions the pilots had decided to take a break from each other. Quatre and Trowa were in the master bedroom, and the other pilots thought it was best to leave them alone at the moment.

Wufei was meditating under an oak tree in one of the many gardens. Duo, insisting on being alone at the moment, was holed up in his room doing God knows what. Heero was doing what he does best, brooding.

This went on for the next couple of days. The pilots only saw each other during mealtimes, not even talking one another then.

Finally Wufei had had enough. He knew that the other pilots needed some time to themselves, just like he did, but leaving them alone for to long tended to make them think of their mistakes, some of which would be better left in the past. Now was time for action and he knew just how to pull it off.

He smirked at the thought of taking a page out of Maxwell's book and the expression he would see on his face. But just before he was about to implement it the beep for an incoming mission sounded off.

-----------

Halfway around the world in a rundown bunker a room that had been undisturbed for over a decade there was something else there besides spiders and rats. There were people. Not much could be seen in the flickering florescent light but plenty could be heard in the following conversation between the two.

What could be seen though was suspicious enough. One was much shorter than the other, they barely stood at only "5 while the other towered over them at "6 '5. The smaller one was taking an aggressive stance, while the taller one was leaning languidly against a wall showing that this wasn't the first time these people had fought, nor would it be the last.

"I won't do it." As the first one spoke you could get certain nuances from the voice. The speaker was just a boy for starters, but then you began to notice other things; the street accent, the weariness, but most of all the anger. He also seemed pissed that the other person was not taking him as a threat.

"Yes you will." The other person though seemed to be the polar opposite of their companion. The person was female and seemed completely in control of the conversation and her voice. She was calm and collected, her tone of voice also suggested that she was well educated. She also seemed older than the boy, at least 5 yeast his senior.

"No, I won't." The boy was quickly losing his temper and seemed to be ready to hit the woman.

"Yes, you will." The woman's voice hardened knowing that she couldn't give the boy an inch or in the end she would be persuaded instead of him. No, she was too used to his tactics for them to work. So things quickly degenerated from there.

"No!" The boy's anger was starting to get the better of him. His body was starting to tremble from pent up rage. The woman just looked coolly back at him.

"Yes." The woman's unflappability would be infuriating to even the most diplomatic people.

This time the boy's control snapped and he took a swing with his left arm at the woman only for her to calmly block it. The woman grabbed him and pulled him close to make him look into her eyes.

"Do you want them to die?" She asked him calmly with no hint of anger in her voice. But there was an ice edge to that the boy ignored.

As he screamed "Yes, I want him dead!" he broke down sobbing. Yet the woman continued unmoved by the boy's crying, and just cradled him in her arms. Then she asked in a calming voice, as if to show reason to an ill-tempered child.

"Do you want them _all_ to die? Do you want the colonies to lose their only hope for winning this war, their freedom? Do you want Duo Maxwell to die at someone else's hand? Do you want your brothers' death to go unavenged? With each question that was asked the boy shook his head. Yet he did not look convinced. He looked down at his right arm and you could catch a glint of something metal. Finally he looked away and then spoke in an uncertain voice that longed for approval when finally he answered.

"No, but why me, teacher? I'm obsolete." At this the woman looked down at him fondly.

"If there's one thing I made you it's anything but obsolete."

When he looked up at her the fire was back in his eyes, and the determination to win against all odds had returned to his voice.

"What do I have to do?"

--------------

On the twisted dark streets of L2 a large gang carried on their duties ever wary of the fact that their leader had yet to return. Only one seemed to be nervous, but he never outwardly showed it. His eyes were only the only things that darted about in the night, subconsciously searching for his love.

--------------

After returning from the mission Duo took off to his and Heero's room slamming the door on Heero's face. Heero sighed as if expecting it and walked down the hall to the library. What he didn't notice was that Wufei was following him.

As Wufei quietly entered the library he saw that Heero was pacing. Heero was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Wufei coming into the room.

Wufei's POV

Heero is fuming, that much is obvious. Don't get me wrong it is funny as hell but it's not something you see every day even with Duo Maxwell hanging around for the better part of it. The way he was acting it is obvious that Duo was involved in someway. There was the traitorous thought that maybe Heero and Duo finally broke up, but it was quickly buried by specs of his gundam's blueprints.

Heero's POV

Heero was pacing back and forth trying to soak up the calming atmosphere of the library, but the turbulent thoughts running through his head weren't helping any.

'I did it again. I pissed him off again and I didn't even mean to. It just tends to happen when I'm nervous. I understand that I hit a nerve, but what did I say that bit so deeply? I understand anger but whatever that was it wasn't anger, hate or anything else along those lines. And the way he told me to go away sounded so defeated.'

FLASHBACK

They had just finished the mission, but there had been civilian casualties. When blowing up the base they had killed some war orphans that had broken into the base to steal some of the supplies. Duo wanted to go back to check for survivors.

"Duo stop being an idiot, they were just street rats. They were not important. They would have probably died soon enough anyway."

'You don't really believe that though, do you? But it J found out… retraining.'

Duo's face became flushed with anger. "You, Heero Yuy, are a heartless jackass, you know that?"

"Hn." 'Yeah, but you know why, _everyone_ knows why. J told them. Yet you don't care, you go from trying to befriend me to hating me, then back to trying to befriend me again. Even _he_ doesn't care. I wish… Stop that train of thought right there.'

"You don't even care do you? Ya know what just go away."

END FLASHBACK

'I can't do anything that would make me look sympathetic. I like having an almost-friend, I have to do something, but what.'

"What should I do?"

Wufei's POV

What should I do?" The anguish in Heero's voice was unmistakable. It was one of the reasons that I refused to intrude upon Heero and Duo's relationship. It would be obvious to anyone that Heero was in love.

'Looks like I should step in before he self-destructs (pardon the pun).'

"Yuy." As he turns around I see the fear in his eyes at being over-heard.

"Oh come off it Yuy. It is as obvious as Relena's limo," At his blank look I resist the urge to dispense some Justice on him in the form of knocking him upside the head.

"You apologize, idiot. For supposedly being perfect you sure are dense." Smirking at the thought I am surprised when Heero stiffens and lowers his eyes in shame.

Heero's POV

"You apologize, idiot. For supposedly being perfect you sure are dense."

'No! Not the code! I don't want to be a plaything for others, not even him. I can't go through that again. I'm not a toy!' The room seems to change shape and size as a memory starts playing in Heero's head.

Wufei's POV

"I don't, I can't, I'm not…" Heero's eyes are glazing over and he's starting to shiver 'Shit, what did I do?'

Tbc…


	2. Unexpected Fear

Chap 2 Unexpected Fear

Quatre's POV

'Sigh, Trowa can be so relaxing…' As I think about this a smile drifts over my face/ and someone decides to bang on our door.

"I swear if this is not an emergency someone is going to get shot."

Trowa chuckles at this, only he realizes that I have a vindictive streak a mile wide. He doesn't even seem to care that his angel isn't so angel-like after all. I thought he would leave me for sure after the Zero incident but it didn't even faze him. Allah, I don't know what I did to deserve him.

Wufei had decided that it was dire enough and threw open the doors. And saw us in all our naked glory. But what was more important was the worry that he was emanating.

"Quatre, Quatre I need help, hurry." When he finally realizes just what he is seeing he blushes and looks away. "I did not need to see that. I so did not need to see that." I smirk trying to hold in a laugh as I get out of the bed and put some pants on.

"Serves you right for barging in here like that. Now what is the problem?"

"I don't have time to explain just come with me."

The worry that was evident in his voice was the last measure. Whatever was happening, it was an emergency that needed to be dealt with now

The worry that was coming off of Wufei in waves increased as we ran into the library.

When Wufei saw that Heero hadn't moved an inch the worry just increased another notch, there was something else there, something that I didn't want to contemplate.

Wufei's POV

Wufei was starting to get a really bad feeling about this, that this was the beginning of something very bad. He turned to explain to the other what had happened.

"… then he froze and he's been like this ever since, I… I'm starting to worry."

Normal POV

When Quatre ran into the room he wanted to run right back out again. He felt sick to his stomach as he felt the waves of emotions coming from Heero. The fear, the panic, even pain. Heero didn't even realize that there were people in the room beside him, and what was worse was that Quatre couldn't even block him. He had never had to block Heero before so Quatre had never built up mental blocks against him. Quatre hadn't heard a word Wufei said. It was all he could do to keep conscious.

"He's trapped inside himself. It's horrible I have never seen someone like this before. What did you _do_?" Quatre asked in a horrified voice.

"I just said 'For supposedly being perfect you sure are dense.' and then he froze." Wufei replied. A little ticked that the smaller pilot hadn't been listening "I don't get it what happened?"

Finally Trowa spoke up. "Maybe we should call Dr. J."

At this Heero whimpered. This shocked the boys, and Quatre rushed over to him, but when Quatre reached out to touch him Heero flinched. Quatre was shocked to say the least. When Heero flinched Quatre got a flash of a man standing over him fist raised for a blow.

Quatre came close to Heero but made sure he didn't touch him as he spoke. "Heero? Can you hear us, Heero?"

"I won't, retraining… I can't, no… help."

The last word was sounded with so much pain and despair that Quatre started crying. Trowa's calm voice interjected.

"He's panicking we need to do something."

Wufei thought of something and realized that Duo was not there.

"Go get Duo. He knows Heero better than anyone else" At this Quatre perked up and cocked his head to one side as if listening to something and brightened.

"Duo! Heero calms down when Duo is mentioned." As Trowa took in the situation something was whispered in the back of his mind.

"Wufei, you go."

"But/"

"Now, we are both needed here at the moment."

As soon as Wufei left, Trowa turned towards Quatre. "Are you sure you want to do this, love. You can't go back." Quatre's eyes started brimming with tears at the thought of Heero in perpetual fear.

"I have to Trowa, what if he stays like this?" At that moment Duo came rushing in. His eyes went wide at the site of Heero "Oh my god, what happened…" As he trailed off he got a look of understanding in his eyes and then got this blank look and started barking orders. "Quatre, Trowa, move away from him!" Heero whimpered at the sharp voice. When they didn't comply Duo gave a glare that could have rivaled Heero's.

"Now." He growled out. When they did Duo rushed closer to Heero but made sure not to touch him and started talking in a soothing voice that the others had never heard before. "Heero we are here for you. You are safe, Heero, you are safe."

Heero's POV

He was in his lab cell again thinking frantically about what he could have done wrong. It wasn't much of a room; it only had a cot in it. There was a flower in his hand and tears in his eyes. 'Don't duck the punch, don't duck the punch.' As the expected hit came he rolled with it to minimize the damage as he had learned from experience.

Then the voice came again "You are a nothing, boy, a nothing, for supposedly being a perfect soldier you sure are dense. Feelings are useless." … call …J

Another crash of the fist 'He's going to put me back in retraining.' "You are a thing, an object to be used, and then discarded." 'I won't survive retraining. I can't go back there.' "No one loves you and no one ever will." 'No, that can't be true. Please some one help.'

A kick in the chest pushed him to the steel floor. Duo… As J grabbed the flower Heero was still clutching in his hands J ripped it to shreds and the guard kicked him again. J dropped the remains of the flower on the floor and gestured at it. "This is useless to you. You don't even understand what it is. You have only one use and one use only and half the time you can't even get that right." Oh my god…

J's voice took on a softer tone which usually meant he was in one of his more dangerous moods. "You do know, boy, this is your own fault, right. If you do nothing wrong you won't be punished, it's just that simple and if you are dense enough not to figure that out you truly are a hopeless cause." Heero we are here for you. You are safe. You are safe, Heero

The lab was starting to fade out as another room replaced it. 'Huh what happened to the lab?'

As the room came into focus he stiffened as he saw the others peering at him apprehensively. He sharply barked out a "Report"

The others looked at him as if he had grown another head. And he couldn't blame them but if this looked to them like it was something that happened often then they would send him back to Dr. J for retraining. His eyes glazed over slightly at that thought.

But before he could get lost in another memory Duo started shouting at him. "What the hell Heero, you have a panic attack and bounce back with a fucking 'Report.'"

He laughed inwardly at the thought. 'I wish it was only a panic attack, but this was much more.'

Outwardly he snorted at the thought as he replied to Duo with contempt filling his voice. "I don't panic."

Inwardly he was starting to get nervous though. If Wufei asked any questions there was no way he could avoid answering them he was bending the rules enough as is. As Duo opened his mouth to ask another question it became obvious to him that Duo was the spokesperson for the group at the moment. That thought relaxed him since at the moment he could ignore Duo, even if it was only for now. With that last thought he left.

No one noticed the storm brewing outside.


	3. Unexpected Suspicions

Chapter 3 Unexpected Suspicions

As Heero left the other boys to themselves, they wondered just what was going on, only Duo had any idea of what had just happened. The others started bickering on what course of action to take. His eyes darkened at one particular memory that kept going through his head.

"Something's wrong guys." The other boys looked up from their arguing and looked at him like he was stupid.

"What gave you the first clue Maxwell?" Wufei said sarcastically trying to hide his anger and jealousy from the other boy.

Duo sighed not wanting to go into detail about how he had experience in this particular subject.

"No you don't get it. I mean seriously wrong. He was trapped."

Trowa looked at him consideringly before speaking. He may not have showed it much but he trusted the braided pilot with his life, and his love's life as well. But it was not helped by how little the others knew of the violet pilots past life. They only knew that he came from L2, one of the most dangerous colonies. Trowa would keep on trusting him, for now.

"We have already established that fact, Duo."

Duo looked away from the others. Knowing that if they put two and two together not only would they get four, but they would always look at him with disgust. He didn't know what he would do if Trowa and Quatre did that. He shook his head to get rid of that thought and get beck to the matter at hand.

"No, not in his head, before that. Whatever he was remembering he didn't want to be there and he couldn't get out. He was hurt, hurt badly."

"How can you tell?" It was Quatre's calm voice that spoke now. His eyes were filled with tears from the feelings of fear and sadness that were emanating from the braided boy.

Wufei looked at Duo suspiciously. He could tell that the boy did not want to continue and wondered just what he had seen. Duo walked over to the window and looked out at the storm clouds that were forming.

"I've, I've seen it happen before, but it was on the streets. Fortunately me and Solo could steal well enough to feed the gang. But that didn't mean jack to other kids. Me and Solo could only feed so many kids. Ya see not all kids are good at stealing. If you don't steal something then you have to sell something. And there was only one thing a kid owns on the streets that they can sell… their body." Duo waited to see the looks of disgust and hatred on the others faces in the reflection of the window fearing about when he would have to tell them that he ended up doing the same exact thing in the end. He was shocked to see pity in Quatre's face and the quiet gasp of "Allah". The fear came back though when he saw the predicted anger and disgust on Wufei's face and the blank stare on Trowa's. He continued on anyway though, he couldn't let the same thing happen to Heero.

"There was this one kid he had his own gang. There is only one reason he lead and why his gang didn't steal. Oh don't get me wrong he didn't want to do it, but there was no other choice. His gang fought all the time about it, until one of them tried to do something about it. The boy tried stealing, but he wasn't fast enough…his body wasn't even recognizable afterwards. None of them protested after that.." Duo looked out of the window lost in his thoughts of the past, but was startled out of his reverie when Wufei spoke up.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what does this have to do with Heero?" He didn't say it with any malice in his voice but genuine puzzlement and worry, like he already knew what it meant but wanted to be sure. Duo looked at him with a sad sort of smile that made everyone shiver.

"Simple, every time he sold himself he blanked. He had the same dead look Heero had in his eyes. The more often he blanked the longer he stayed out. We can't have that happen to Heero. What I can't figure out is how it happened. He would have taken out a physical attack…" As Duo stared off into space thinking about it Quatre and Trowa looked at Wufei who looked away. Quatre got a cold look in his eyes and growled out a "Wufei" snapping Duo out of his reverie.

"What about Wufei?" There was murder in his eyes at the thought of Heero being purposely trapped in his mind. The guilty look in Wufei's eyes was enough for Duo to jump to conclusions; unfortunately they were the wrong ones. "You bastard, how could you try to force yourself onto anyone, let alone your teammate." With those words Duo lunged at Wufei, not seeing the color drain from Wufei's face and the guilt quickly be replaced by rage, only to be stopped by the others. "Why are you stopping me! He should be beaten to bloody pulp for what he did!"

Struggling to keep Duo back Quatre panted out something that made Duo stop in his tracks. "Don't be stupid Duo, look at the facts. You're jumping to conclusions!"

Duo looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "What?"

Trowa spoke up, his voice calming Duo, "Think, you yourself said that Heero could fend off a physical attack."

"But…"

Quatre interjected backing Trowa up, "And why would Wufei come running to get us if he did something like that. He would count himself lucky when this happened and make his escape."

When Wufei spoke his voice was tight with controlled anger, but his eyes were filled with betrayal rather than rage. "How dare you, how dare you imply that I would be dishonorable enough to … _rape anyone _let alone _Heero._ You dishonor me Maxwell for even thinking it."

Duo looked at Wufei in apology. "I'm sorry, when I thought about what happened to Eddy happening to Heero I sort of lost it." His face hardened again in thought. "So what _did_ you do?"

End chapter Three

AN: Come on people 1 review, Hell I'll take flames at this point.


End file.
